


补档-江山许你

by baijiezi



Category: baijiezi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi
Kudos: 91





	补档-江山许你

17  
将人扔进床里，梁祯欺上去便是好一通揉捏亲吻，湿热滑腻的唇舌纠缠在一起，直弄得祝云瑄受不了了开始踢人，才放开他。

闹了一阵，梁祯拥着祝云瑄有一搭没一搭地说起话，顺手从床头的暗格里摸了个东西出来，递给他看：“先头与陛下说的好东西。”

祝云瑄狐疑地瞅了他一眼，又看向手中的木匣子，与先前装着药膏的那个一般无二，他小心翼翼地打开，里头也是药膏，透明状的，带着些若有似无的香气：“这什么？”

梁祯的手沿着他的背脊往下按，直按到尾脊处再揉了一揉，嗓音暧昧道：“自然是用在这里的好东西。”

祝云瑄立马将东西塞回给他：“有辱斯文！”

梁祯却兴致勃勃地说了下去：“这东西比以前用的好，能让陛下出更多的水，还能更得趣些……”

“你给朕闭嘴！”祝云瑄瞬间涨红了脸，恼怒不已。

梁祯浑不在意，这本就是好东西，自打大衍朝开国时捣鼓出了生子药，有又了可以娶男妻的律例，钻研此道的人便不在少数，这些能助兴又不会害了身子的好东西，从来都受人尤其是那些有钱有势的达官贵人的追捧，更别说宫中太医潜心研制的秘药，更是一价难求。

可惜今日是用不上了，梁祯颇为遗憾地将东西又收回暗格里去，搂着祝云瑄与他说荤话：“等过几日，陛下好了，定要试一试这等叫人欲仙欲死的好东西，说不得您下头这张贪吃的嘴还会求着臣要更多呢。”

祝云瑄委实羞愤，梁祯翻身压上来，抓着他的手去摸自己那物什，这些日子忙着祭天大典的事情，他们已有许久未有亲热过了。

祝云瑄摸着那烫手的山芋，别扭得厉害，偏偏梁祯不肯放过他，抓着他的手不断动着，祝云瑄冷然：“昭王当真是言而无信。”

梁祯哑声一笑：“臣自然不会不顾着陛下的身子，不过换点别的花样也不错。”

他说完便低下身去，祝云瑄原本还不知他想做什么，直到亵裤被扯下，自己的那物被含住，他陡然一惊，下意识地抓紧身下的被褥：“你放……”

梁祯自然不会放的，略生涩却强硬地用嘴给他套弄，舔着嘴中秀气的茎物，感受到那一处违背祝云瑄的意志正不断胀大，颇有些志得意满，使出百般花样伺弄他。

祝云瑄这还是第一次尝到这样的滋味，很快受不住，呻吟出声。

射出来时祝云瑄的眼睛都红了，梁祯将嘴里的东西尽数吞下，又覆上去，吻住了他的唇。

咸腥的味道在唇齿间蔓延开，祝云瑄这才反应过来刚才那些他竟都吞了下去，无力地推拒着压着自己的火热胸膛，双腿被梁祯并拢。

原来他说的别的花样竟是这样，……祝云瑄羞愤欲死，梁祯沙哑的声音就在耳边：“陛下，听话。”

大腿根处被火热的性器不断摩擦着，祝云瑄被压得不能动弹，这种感觉竟比那真刀实枪的还来得叫人窘迫。

梁祯的动作没有停，一下一下用力抽插，磨得祝云瑄得两条大腿内侧一片通红，他黏黏糊糊不断亲吻着祝云瑄的脖颈、肩膀。

祝云瑄再忍不住，低声呜咽了起来，惹得身上的男人愈是发了狠的欺负他，肉体拍击声更响。

换来的自然是祝云瑄更多的啜泣，梁祯早已习惯，他的小皇帝总是这样，痛也好、舒服也好，这种时候每每都要哭上一回，权当是助兴了。

寝殿内的烛火颤颤悠悠，夜，更深了。


End file.
